The Science of Parenting
by TheHelelelickenInitiative
Summary: A collection of one shot's of Sherlock and Molly working with parenthood.
1. Only the Absolute Best

The Science of Parenting

Rating: K

Pairings: Sherlolly and John/Mary

Author's Note: So, no internet; can't do homework, Tumblr is unavailable to distract me, soooo writing time! The name is credits to my brother who was helping me brain storm. I thought it was kind of perfect, I hope you guys like it too! Okay, on with it.

**Only the Absolute Best**

"You're going to look so pretty, dad!"

Sherlock nodded with a slight smile on his face. Molly was off at work and Sherlock would not accept any case at the moment.

"I'm sure you're doing a wonderful job, Lilith."

Lilith grabbed her Barbie branded pink lip gloss and carefully applied it to Sherlock's puckered lips. She mimicked mushing her lips together and Sherlock did the same, a bit disgusted by the stickiness on his lips but he ignored it.

"You'll get to see it later, I promise. Mummy's going to enjoy this!"

That peaked Sherlock's interest. He closed his eyes as Lilith applied a warm brown eye-shadow to his lids.

"Why exactly would mum enjoy this?"

"Uhh…" Lilith concentrated a bit more on making the color even and grabbed a tube of mascara before responding, "Because she always says you're a drama queen!" She unscrewed the top and the furry black brush popped off.

Sherlock tried not to flinch as she came toward him with the wand.

"_Did she now?_" He said through clenched teeth. He would have a vigorous talk with Molly afterward.

Lilith nodded enthusiastically as she brushed his lashes with the goop.

"Dad, _queens_ must have their face done at all times! What took _you_ so long?"

Sherlock hummed and blinked furiously after she finished. He smudged it a bit and Lilith jammed her thumb underneath his eye and rubbed it away.

"Forgive me, Lilith. I was… unaware I held such a title." Sherlock need not suck in his cheeks so his daughter could apply the blusher but she made him do so anyway. She giggled as his cheeks virtually disappeared. She grabbed a tiny brush and applied a light pink blusher on the sharp apples of his cheeks.

"It's alright dad," Lilith grabbed a few barrettes and yanked her father's head down so she could clip them all in different directions. She pulled his hair every time but Sherlock got through it, "Just make sure your face is done for all your royal subjects!"

Sherlock smile grew as his daughter giggled at her own little joke.

"But of course! If I'm the queen that makes you my little princess," Sherlock ruffled her crazy curly mane and she squealed out of happiness.

"That's right! Oh my, I am a princess!" Lilith jumped atop her father and Sherlock huffed as she squeezed all the air from his lungs.

He chuckled none the less. He reached over to her miscellaneous box and found a plastic tiara that when on the head on one of her dolls.

"There you are; no princess is complete without the proper head-gear."

Sherlock smiled brightly as he placed the tiara on her head. Lilith squeaked and got up; twirling around in her light blue dress, curtsying when she made a full 360.

"But you're too young, so no princes yet."

Lilith pouted, "When will I find my prince?"

"In fifty to sixty years," Sherlock deadpanned.

Lilith frowned. That was way too long for her to wait for a prince!

"Fine, what if I get a princess? When will she come?"

"In fifty to sixty years," Sherlock repeated. Gender was irrelevant, his daughter would never marry.

(In years to come, Sherlock will try to keep his promise to himself.)

* * *

"Knock, Knock."

Sherlock and Lilith turn their heads to see a beaming Molly at the front door.

"Mummy's- Oh my god, Sherlock what is on your face?"

Lilith giggled and Sherlock frowned.

"For a wife you really know how to make your partner feel inadequate. It's my face."

Molly shook her head and giggled at Sherlock's remark. Lilith ran over to her mother with a wide smile and tightly hugged her.

"_You're_ wife, mind you. Hello my lovely little Lilith, how are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you, mummy. I made dad a queen, so that made me a princess!"

Lilith twirled once again and Molly raised an eyebrow at Sherlock with a smirk.

"A queen you say? He looks _beautiful_, darling. And so do you!" Molly placed a stray brown curl away so Molly could see her face, "Look at you, my beautiful princess! Has your _mum_ given you a shower yet?"

Lilith gasped a bit, turning to look back at her father who in fact raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"N-no, other mummy hasn't," Lilith replied through a fit of giggles.

Molly winked at Sherlock, "Go take one then, love."

Lilith nodded, "Okay!"

As Lilith ran off, Sherlock stood and walked over to Molly.

"Wipe that cheeky smirk off, Molly."

Molly crossed her arms, she loved this.

"Why's that, dear? I'm enjoying this."

"Yes, Lilith said you would." Sherlock nodded softly and gazed down at his wife. They stared into each other's eyes before bursting out laughing.

Sherlock leaned in and puckered his glossy lips and Molly happily accepted them.

"Ooh, quite a bit of gloss she put on you," Molly said, wiping some of it off on her arm.

"Unhygienic. And yes, she says I should have my face done at all times since you said I was a_… drama queen_, was it? Oh yes, it was."

Molly crinkled her nose, wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him down to an intense kiss, making him forget about the possible argument. She giggled when she pulled back and he tried to follow her lips once more.

"I don't recall dear," She said nonchalantly, "I cannot believe I am looking at…" Molly began giggling again as Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Sheryl Holmes. My beautiful, incredibly _fit,_ pouty wife," Molly smacked Sherlock's bum and he jumped, a bit surprised by the action.

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Yes, well, don't all _fathers_ allow their child to take pleasure from dressing up for them?"

Molly's expression softened and she spoke lowly, "Only the absolute best."

Sherlock wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her closer, using his other hand to smooth out her kinky brown hair.

"Yes, well. I guess you'll have to enjoy your _wife_ tonight, won't you?" He stared into her dilated pupils and a bright smile grew on his face.

Molly beamed at him, giving him another peck.

"I love you."


	2. Baby Steps

The Science of Parenting

Rating: K

Author's Note: Dear lord, this took way longer than it should have, I'm sorry. I'm working on a schedule for this but for now with school I was a bit delayed. **Rocking the Redhead**: Very cheeky girl indeed. Thank you for reviewing! **A. Croft**: I'm glad you like the name _and_ the story! Thank you all for following and making this story in your favorites list, as well!

**Baby Steps**

"A great man, he is, your father. Always prepared, confident, and most of the time a giant baby," Molly bounced her baby girl in her arms and smiled at her little giggles. It was as if Lilith could understand her. "Just like you," Molly kissed Lilith's little nose. Sherlock said she had her nose and Molly didn't really see it until now.

Sherlock, where was he now?

"Oh that's right, of frolicking with Uncle John and probably getting into all sorts of trouble."

Lilith stared blankly at her mother and Molly quickly realized what was going on.

(She will always believe her and Lilith have some sort of Mother Daughter telepathy.)

"Oh, no, no dear, he's safe. He promised he wouldn't come back with a single scratch!" Molly began bouncing Lilith again, "If he does, I'll definitely make him regret it," Molly said mostly to herself. But Lilith heard and smiled a bright toothless smile. Molly cooed her little girl bent down to gently place her on the ground. Molly joined, sitting on her knees and smiling at Lilith as she tried to crawl.

"Oh, sweetie, just think only been a year and you're crawling like a pro, then walking and talking and driving your father out for his money," She giggled at her own joke, "Right, Sher…" Molly sighed, realizing what she was about to say. Weeks away from her husband did not do her good.

(Sherlock really needed to get home soon.)

* * *

"_Girls, they wanna have fu-un."_

Molly Hooper sang aloud with the music slightly blasting.

(Aka: Not enough to hurt her baby's ears but just enough for Molly to get lost in the song.)

Lilith laughed at her mother's dancing and danced along with her in a way, bouncing from her seat, with her arms swinging and pumping like her mother's, plush caterpillar in one tiny hand.

"_Oh, girls wanna have-"_

"THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WA-A-ANT, IS HAVE FU-U-UN!"

Molly belted out the line and Lilith recognized the good sound and clapped clumsily.

Molly was a bit out of breath from the singing and dancing and she beamed at her daughter and bent down to plant a loud kiss on her tiny nose.

Molly froze when she heard the music stop.

"I really enjoy my view from here, Molly, but I would appreciate it if my two girls could come greet me properly."

"Sherlock!" Molly squeaked. She spun on her heels to face her husband. Sherlock was leaning against the door frame with a sly smirk on his face and the radio power cord in hand.

Molly wanted to jump over and attack him with kisses and she was sure Lilith would want the same. After these two long weeks, Molly was sure being held by different arms would be heavenly for Lilith.

But as Molly bent down to pick up Lilith, the girl did something neither parents expected.

Lilith threw her caterpillar and gripped her mother's pants leg and with wobbly legs tried to get on her feet.

(The deep face of concentration reminded Molly of when she was pooping in her diaper.)

"Sher… Sherlock-"

"I know dear," Sherlock did not peel his eyes off of his little girl finally standing for the first time on her own. Molly almost wanted to reach over and help her but she knew Lilith could do it. When Lilith took her first step Molly gasped and watched intently as Lilith tried to balance herself for when she needed help.

Sherlock's mouth quirked as he took a step forward and got down on one knee with open arms. His heart started pounding in his chest. Admittedly Sherlock never thought he'd get excited over these things but watching Lilith put effort into seeing him, taking her first steps toward him, it was heart clenching.

Lilith managed to make it a few more steps before falling forward and Sherlock was right there to catch her. Lilith was bubbly with laughter as Sherlock spun around with her in the air.

Molly was short of tears.

"Did that really just happen?" Molly spoke carefully, trying not to slip on her words.

Sherlock planted a kiss on Lilith's forehead and opened hid other arm, inviting Molly into his embrace. Molly ran up to him and squeezed him as hard as could, convincing herself he _was_ there, he had returned and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Lilith puckered her lips and gave Sherlock a wet kiss.

"When do you think she'll be running with me on cases?"

Molly giggled, smacking his chest playfully.

"Baby steps, dear," Molly held Lilith's chubby fingers, when Lilith smiled at her Molly was beaming, "Baby steps."

(Molly wouldn't want any other life.)


	3. Is this Really Happening?

The Science of Parenting

Rating: T

Author's Note: Hello all! I know it's been a long time. : I try my best, thank you! **Rocking the Redhead**: Thank you! I'd like to think Sherlock spent hours upon hours watching films with a parent/child relationship, reading books with parents in them but never reading books or watching specifically for parents as a guide. (Maybe that'll be a chapter?) **MizJoely**: I'm glad you understood! Truly is a look everyone should know, it's quite adorable! Thank you all!

**Is this Really Happening?**

Molly Holmes woke up nose to nose with Sherlock, her _finally _husband. She smiled softly; he looked like an angel in his sleep. Molly was more comfortable with her naked body after being together with Sherlock and she felt no need to cover up. She caressed his rough cheek covered in stubble, she loved his rugged look. She loved him. Her eyes danced around his features and landed on his perfectly messy curls. She brushed one away from his face and pecked his lips, careful not to wake him. Molly chewed on her bottom lip, lifting his arm slowly and slid out of his grasp.

When Sherlock curled up Molly couldn't help but giggle; he reminded her of Toby.

Molly walked over to her dresser mirror, looking down at her tummy. Her fingers grazed her tummy and her smile widened at the little bump that grew there.

"Oh my god, it wasn't faulty…"

"What wasn't faulty, Molly?"

Molly's breath caught in her throat. From her mirror she could see Sherlock staring at her with his head propped up on his elbow. At his smile Molly relaxed.

"I thought you were asleep," Molly sighed, she wondered if she should remove her hands from her stomach but surely Sherlock would notice and know she was hiding something.

"Please, Molly…" He rolled his eyes and Molly shook her head, muttering an apologizing.

* * *

"You never said what wasn't faulty."

Sherlock was behind Molly, his strong arms embracing her. She squeezed his hands, shaking her head. Sherlock kissed her shoulder, "We're married Molly and I don't intend to leave unless you kill me so I suggest you don't keep secrets from me."

Molly giggled, "I don't have a secret, _husband_."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, pressing another warm kiss at the nape of her neck, "Liar," he mumbled into her skin.

Molly stayed silent. When Sherlock's fingers fluttered around her taut tummy she decided he was right, she should tell him.

"Sherlock, do you remember four weeks ago-"

Molly's eyes widened and Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed. She ran out of the room and shot to the bathroom. Sherlock didn't even have time to process her leaving before he could hear her retching in the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh dear, what did you eat last night?"

Molly groaned against the toilet. Sherlock was knelt behind her, holding her hair and tried soothing her by caressing her bare back. Molly reached behind her and bumped into his nose. He let go of her hair and grasped her hand and gave it a kiss, "Are you better now, love?"

Molly nodded and Sherlock picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to the room. He gently laid her on the bed and Molly smiled at him, "Sherlock, I'm fine, it's not-"

Sherlock shushed her, "Molly, just rest and I'll make you something soft for your stomach."

"Sherlock, that's very sweet but-"

"No buts, I can't have my _wife _be sick, now can I?"

"Sherlock, I-" Ooh, wife… Molly could definitely get used to hearing that from his mouth. Sherlock rose and eyebrow and smirked at her flushed skin. Molly shook her head and tried to continue, "I'm not sick, I'm… pregnant."

Sherlock blinked.

"Pregnant."

Molly worriedly nodded. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"You're pregnant."

"Sherlock-"

"You're pregnant. There's a life inside your stomach."

Sherlock couldn't help the force that was tugging at his lips. It was a smile Molly's only seen very few times before.

"Molly Holmes!"

Molly wanted to say something but Sherlock's eager lips had another plan. She mewled against his mouth and her fingers found their way to his curls. It was a loud kiss and when Sherlock pulled away Molly needed to catch her breath before speaking.

"You're not angry?"

"Absolutely not," Sherlock hopped on the bed and Molly squealed with laughter as he attacked her with kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he muttered over and over against her heated skin. His gentle kisses branched all the way down to her stomach, using the different languages he knew to say I love you. He pecked her stomach a bit more before whispering in her ear, "je t'aime, Mrs. Holmes."

Molly's cheeks hurt, she was smiling so much.

"Is this really happening?"

Sherlock pressed a loving lingering kiss to Molly's lips that caused her body to flush red.

"You better believe it."

"I love you too, Mr. Holmes."

Molly still couldn't believe she was married to such a wonderful man.


End file.
